A Simple Gesture
by CleopatrasDream
Summary: Someone once said 'Do one thing every day that scares you'. For some people, that can be just living…
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Friday afternoon and Sian was walking through the school corridor on her way to her last lesson of the day with a group of her classmates, talking about what they each had planned for the impending weekend. Sian hadn't been in Weatherfield long, but as well as being beautiful, she always appeared confident and took part in a few of the school sports clubs, so she never really found it hard to make new friends.

'So, you up for this party in the park tomorrow night then Sian?' a short brunette named Claire asked her. Sian got on with Claire well enough, although she knew she could be a bit of a bitch at times. Claire believed that being able to treat people however she wanted came as a god given right when you were the most popular girl in school. Sian couldn't have disagreed more, but given that she was only going to be in Weatherfield for a few months, she opted for the easy life and didn't cause herself any trouble by arguing the point with Claire. Instead, she accepted the school hierarchy and was welcomed as part of Claire's group, being invited to parties every weekend and becoming quite popular herself, especially with the lads in the school. Sian had been on a couple of dates since she had come to Weatherfield, just going out and having fun, not wanting to get into any kind of relationship knowing she'd be moving again shortly.

'Yeah, sounds great.' Sian said answering Claire's question with a smile as they continued walking down the corridor, passing other students who were on their way to class. Passing a row of lockers on the right side of the corridor, Sian's eyes were drawn to a brunette she'd not seen before. She wasn't dressed in a school uniform, instead she was wearing baggy jeans and a purple sweater, and as she stood removing items from her locker, placing them into her backpack, Sian couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from her, finding something as simple as her taking things out of her locker mesmerising. As they approached closer, the brunette suddenly shut her locker door, pulling her rucksack over her shoulder, before glancing down the corridor, her eyes meeting the blonde's. It was only for a moment, yet as Sian got lost in the deep blue colour she saw before her, she thought how beautiful and intense they were, but also noticed a sadness in them. Their gazes were broken from each other as Claire chirped up from beside Sian again.

'Oh look, there's the loooser… when did you come back loser… or more to the point, why?' she shouted, half laughing in the direction of the brunette, while the rest of the group sniggered, making Sian frown and look back at Claire, before turning her sights back towards where the brunette had been, only to see that she had turned away and was walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. Sian let out a sigh as she made her way into the class room.

During the entire last lesson, Sian had sat and listened to Claire ramble on about her new boyfriend who was in college. Being 16 in high school with an 18 year old boyfriend in college wasn't really that impressive to Sian at all, but she smiled and nodded along to Claire's stories, though all the while her mind was occupied by thoughts of the sad eyed brunette from earlier. She didn't know why, but something about the brunette intrigued her, a moment looking into her eyes and Sian was hooked, she wanted, no she needed to look into them again. Once the lesson was over, Sian made a swift exit wanting to escape having to endure more of Claire's boasting. She told the group she'd see them at the park the next night for the party they'd planned and made her way to the exit.

Walking home she noticed someone ahead of her, and she recognized the rucksack as one she's seen earlier in the day and instantly got a little excited as she realised it was the brunette she'd been unable to forget about for the past couple of hours. As the brunette went to cross the road, she suddenly tripped on the pavement as all the books she was carrying scattered on the ground in front of her as she fell, and her jacket and bag tumbled down next to them. Sian rushed over, kneeling down beside her and placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder, noticing how she flinched at her touch, she quickly removed her hand again.

'Are you okay?' she asked getting a small silent nod in return from the brunette who kept her eyes on the ground as she began picking herself up and moving to collect her books. 'Here, let me help you.' Sian said starting to help to pick up the dropped items. The brunette looked up to her with a shocked expression, as though not expecting someone to help her.

'Thanks.' came the quiet reply as Sian gave a small smile in return. As their gazes locked Sian noticed the same sadness in the brunette's eyes that she'd seen earlier, although it still didn't take away the intensity and beauty that they also held in them.

'I'm Sian' she said with a smile.

'Sophie' replied the brunette as she picked up the last of the books struggling to balance them in her arms.

'Well Sophie, pass us some of them to carry, otherwise by the looks of it you're gonna be picking them off the ground again in 5 minutes' Sian said playfully.

'Really, I'm fine.' Sophie replied with her head down.

'Sophie, really, I'm walking the same direction anyway.' Sian offered hopeful. She really wanted get to know more about Sophie.

'Okay, if you really don't mind.'

'Course not.' Sian stated with a smile as Sophie lowered the pile of books for Sian to take some from her arms.

'So… where do you live?'

'It's not too far, just a few streets away.'

Sian smiled at the nervous looking brunette as they continued to walk in a comfortable silence the rest of the way, every so often one of them stealing a glance at the other, and giving a polite but shy smile when caught doing so. Eventually turning on to a small cobbled street, walking past the corner shop and crossing the road, Sophie broke the silence.

'This is me.' she said as she stopped walking, as Sian copied her actions looking up to the modest but well-presented house on the corner.

'Oh right... it's nice' Sian stated smiling as she locked gazes with the brunette, staring into her eyes and for some reason feeling like she didn't really want to leave her company yet.

'Well, thanks for helping me…' Sophie holding her arms out for Sian to place the others back on top of the pile.

'Yeah… no worries.' Sian smiled. Sophie turned making her way to her front door as Sian stood and watched feeling disappointed. About to turn around, she heard Sophie speak again.

'Ermm… would you like to come in for a drink.' She asked turning to face Sian again. 'I mean it's the least I can offer after you carried my stuff.' Sophie said nervously, her right hand fidgeting with the bottom corner of one of the books she was carrying. A smile grew on Sian face.

'Sure, I'd really like that.' she replied as Sophie looked up at her returning a smile.

They made their way to the front door as Sophie set the pile of books down on the ground, reaching into her bag for her keys. Unlocking the door, she gestured for Sian to enter first while she picked the pile of books back up from the ground and followed behind. Stepping inside, they both walked into the living room as Sophie placed her stuff down at the bottom of the staircase.

'Take a seat' she said gesturing towards the sofa as she made her way into the kitchen, 'I'll just get us some drinks... tea okay?'

Sian nodded, before making her way over to the sofa and taking a seat at one end of it.

'So, when did you move to Weatherfield?' Sian called to Sophie.

'I didn't… I've lived here all my life' Sophie replied making Sian quickly turn in the direction of the kitchen.

'What? But I've never seen you round before.' Sian stated, unable to believe that she would have never noticed Sophie before.

'Well I haven't been in school too much lately, family stuff an' all… but I've never lived anywhere else… sugar?'

'What?'

'In your tea…'

'Oh, no thanks, just milk please.' Sian answered, wanting to ask Sophie why she hadn't been in school lately, but not wanting to appear nosey.

'So, how long you lived in Weatherfield?' Sophie asked walking back into the living room carrying two cups of tea.

'Ermm, I don't really, I've just been staying here with my dad the last few months while my mum's travelling with her new boyfriend. I actually live in Southport, it can get a bit boring but it's home I guess.' Sian stated with a small smile, taking one of the cups from Sophie, taking a sip and then placing it on the table in front of her, as Sophie sat down on the sofa next to Sian, leaving a small space between them, and letting out a small sigh.

'Wanna talk about it?' Sian asked unsure of whether she was crossing a line asking, having only just met Sophie, but there was something about her which made Sian want to know more, she found her so intriguing.

'I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems.' Sophie said taking a sip of her tea, before placing the mug on the table and sitting back on the sofa leaning her head against the back of it.

'Sure I do… you can talk to me. I mean, I know we've only just met, but you can trust me I promise.' Sian said placing her hand on Sophie's knee, instantly feeling Sophie flinch at the contact.

'Ahhh.' Sophie let out as Sian quickly took her hand back looking at Sophie worriedly.

'What is it?' she asked in a soft, concerned tone.

'Nuthin' I just banged my knee back there when I fell is all…'

'What… oh my god, are you okay? Let me see.' Sian said quickly twisting in seat looking to Sophie's leg.

'It's fine really...' Sophie answered with a confused look. She didn't know why Sian, a girl who was part of the popular group in school was bothering to even speak to her, let alone wanting to make sure she was okay.

'Sophie.' Sian interrupted in a stern voice. She could tell that Sophie didn't want a fuss, but she wasn't going to just let her sit there in pain. Sophie's gaze was fixed on her lap and she moved her eyes to look up at Sian, seeing her raise her eyebrows. Giving in, Sophie slowly pulled her jeans leg up exposing her smooth tanned skin which Sian couldn't help but admire. As she moved the material up over her knee, Sian let out a small gasp when she saw the gash in Sophie's skin. 'Oh my god, we should get something on that.' she said and Sophie felt a warmth inside that she hadn't felt in a long time… the feeling of someone caring. 'Have you got a first aid kit in the house?' Sian asked.

'Erm… there's one in the cupboard under the kitchen sink.' she told Sian, as she went to stand up to go and get it, but was stopped.

'I'll fetch it, you're the injured one remember.' Sian said as she made her way into the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit. Sophie let out a small chuckle at how serious the blonde was being over it, but she wasn't complaining. A moment later, Sian returned carrying the first aid kit, placing herself down on the edge of the table in front of Sophie and the first aid kit beside her, as Sophie shuffled forward on the sofa slightly. Opening the first aid kit, taking out some antiseptic and pouring some on to a cotton pad, Sian looked up to Sophie meeting her eyes. 'This might sting a bit okay?' she said as Sophie just nodded keeping her eyes on her, as Sian ever so gently dabbed the cotton over the cut on her knee, before leaning down slightly and blowing on it slowly. Sophie hadn't taken her eyes off Sian and her breath caught in her throat as she watched the blonde's actions and felt her breath on her skin. Sian looked up to her, holding her gaze for a moment longer than intended, and then clearing her own throat she placed the antiseptic and cotton down on the table and pulled out a plaster, removing the paper tabs and flicking them on to the table, before softly smoothing the plaster on to Sophie's knee, trying not to cause her any pain as she did so. 'All done.' she said as she cleaned up the stuff she'd used and then took her seat back next to Sophie.

'Thanks.' Sophie said giving her a small smile as she rolled her jeans back down her leg. Moving back on the sofa again, Sophie leaned her head against the back of it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath making Sian look at her.

'So… you gonna tell me what's up?' Sian asked, as Sophie lifted her head, opening her eyes and looking towards the beautiful blonde beside her. She looked into her eyes and almost got lost in them. Sophie found it difficult to open up to people, it had been such a long time since she'd trusted someone, but something told her she really could trust Sian, that this girl was different, maybe even someone special. She took another deep breath and looked down to her lap.

'My mum has cancer…' she said quietly and Sian felt her heart ache a little at how vulnerable Sophie's voice sounded. 'We don't know if she'll make it, but she's having treatment at the moment, so we just have to wait it out.' Sian was about to speak, but something told her to wait, that there was more to the brunette's story and why so much sadness clouded her gorgeous eyes. 'My dad moved out two months ago, he cheated on my mum with his best friend's wife… and now he has another son… so I have a half-brother.' Sian could see Sophie's eyes glistening with unshed tears as she continued. 'My boyfriend Ben… well, he split up with me today because I don't spend enough time with him. He said… he found someone without… so many issues.'

'What?!' Sian gasped unable to stay quiet after hearing that. She automatically felt anger towards a lad she didn't even know.

'He was right though, it is my fault, I really didn't spend much time with him, it's just with everything else going on I… I…' Sophie tried to finish, but the tears started streaming down her cheeks as she began to sob. Sian quickly wrapped her arms around her tightly, holding her close.

'It's not your fault Sophie, none of it is your fault... Sometimes life just throws shit at you from all directions, but what counts is how you overcome it…' Sian said softly, gently rubbing the back of Sophie's neck trying to sooth her. Sophie continued to cry in Sian's arms as she grasped her shirt tightly in her fist. Sian could feel her trembling as she cried, and she held her tightly wanting her to know she wasn't alone. After a few minutes the sobs quietened and Sian slowly pulled out of the embrace, keeping her arms around the brunette, as she looked into her eyes, gently brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 'You okay Soph?' Sian asked softly, as she glided her thumb across Sophie's cheek, removing a falling tear. Sophie nodded making no attempt to speak, but continued to look at Sian, their eyes staring deep into each other's almost as if seeking out the others soul. 'You don't mind if I call you that do ya…?' Sian asked wanting to make sure she wasn't being cheeky doing so, having only just officially met her. The brunette shook her head lightly and gave her a small smile.

'I kinda like it.' she whispered. It was barely audible but Sian heard it and smiled to herself. They stayed in the same position for a few moments longer just looking at each other, and Sian could have sworn she saw Sophie glance down towards her lips. Sian had never even thought about finding another girl attractive before, not in a sexual way anyway, but here she was holding Sophie in her arms, comforting her having just met her merely an hour ago, and all she could do was wonder about what her lips would feel like against her own. Without warning, Sian suddenly found herself leaning in towards Sophie, unable to stop herself as she flickered her gaze between Sophie's lips and back to her eyes, noticing that she didn't move away, instead she kept her eyes on Sian's as their faces became closer. Finally pressing her lips softly on to Sophie's, Sian felt an unfamiliar feeling flow throughout her body, her stomach felt like there was an army of Lemmings inside it and her entire body was buzzing as she felt the brunette respond. The kiss only last a few seconds, but in that time, Sian felt a connection to Sophie that she'd never felt with anyone else. Parting their lips slowly, Sian moved her face back from Sophie's slightly trying to gage her reaction. She didn't know what had made her kiss her, but in that moment everything felt right and it was just something she had to do. Sophie's eyes were still closed and Sian just watched her for a moment longer before her eyes flickered open and both girls gazed into one another's eyes, both able to feel to the other's breath on their lips, and neither moving from their position. Sian glanced back down to Sophie's lips, hesitating a little before starting to lean in again, however this time as their faces got closer Sophie pulled back making Sian panic slightly and move away from Sophie quickly.

'I'm sorry.' Sian blurted out. 'I didn't mean to… I mean… I… I better go.' she stuttered removing her arms from around Sophie and standing up from the sofa. Before she could move away however, she felt a warm hand on her wrist, and turned her head slightly in the Sophie's direction but unable to make eye contact with her.

'Please don't go.' Sophie said quietly. Sian's stomach fluttered as she heard Sophie speak. She sounded so vulnerable, yet her voice was slightly husky. Sian glanced down to her own wrist seeing Sophie's hand still on it, before she raised her gaze to Sophie's face, seeing her beautiful face looking at her, with pleading eyes, the eyes that Sian got so lost in so easily. 'Please just stay.' Sophie spoke again, sliding her hand into Sian's and entwining their fingers as Sian breathed in deeply at the contact, her heart speeding up from such a simple act. She nodded as she slowly sat back down on the sofa, but staying close to the edge of it, keeping her eyes fixed to her own lap, unsure of the brunette's reason for asking her to stay and therefore, not wanting to make Sophie any more uncomfortable by any of her actions, thinking it better to keep a small distance between them. This clearly wasn't a concern of Sophie's at that moment as she shuffled closer to Sian, moving her hand to Sian's face and placing her thumb and index finger on her chin gently turning her head to face her.

'Kiss me.' she whispered and Sian thought she felt her heart literally skip several beats at Sophie's words. As much as she wanted to ask Sophie why she'd pulled away just a minute earlier, that could wait cos' right now she really wanted to feel Sophie's lips on hers again. Raising both her hands to either side of Sophie's face cupping her cheeks, Sian leaned in slowly inching her face closer to Sophie's, keeping her eyes locked to the brunette's for any sign of hesitation, but all she saw in place of the hurt and sadness which filled her eyes earlier, was a look of peacefulness. Seeing Sophie's eyes close slowly as their faces got closer, Sian closed the remaining gap between them pressing her lips on to Sophie's, letting it linger for a few seconds before parting again and moving back to check again that it was okay, only this time when Sian looked at the brunette, she saw a smile on Sophie's face which Sian returned, before leaning back in once again.


	2. Chapter 2

'I've gotta go.' Sian giggled as she parted her lips from Sophie's for what felt like the millionth time, not that she was complaining. Having only met merely 3 hours earlier, neither one could get enough of the other. 'God, I could kiss you all day.' Sian said as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Sophie's ear and pecked her lips once more. The two girls had been sat on the sofa in Sophie's living room for the past 2 hours pretty much doing nothing but kissing and every so often turning their attention to the movie that they'd put on, though it wasn't very long before their lips found one another again each time. Sian was kind of glad that she'd suggested The Blair Witch Project and had eventually gotten Sophie to agree. Not exactly romantic, but every time a scary bit came on, Sophie moved even closer to her or decided it was time for some kissing action, mumbling that she was never going camping, making Sian smile, but also reassure her it was all fake. At that point Sian made a mental note, that scary movies were the way forward, cos' she now knew two things, 1) Scary movies made Sophie cuddle up closer and wanna make out and 2) she was a fan of being as close to Sophie as possible.

Sian stood from the sofa as Sophie copied her actions and lifted herself from where she was sitting following Sian towards the front door. She couldn't help but feel disappointed at the fact she was going. Just as Sian she reached the door, she spun around quickly causing Sophie to nearly walk into her. 'Sorry.' She giggled. 'Erm, so… can I get your number?' Sian asked, for some reason feeling a little shy about asking for Sophie's phone number even though she'd just spent the past couple of hours snogging the face off her.

'Course ya can.' Sophie grinned. 'Here, gimme ya phone.' Sian took her phone from her pocket handing it to Sophie, smiling as she watched Sophie enter her number into it before handing it back. 'There, now you have me.' Sian's smile widened as Sophie looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

'Do I now?' she said, the smile never leaving her face as she took a step forward closer to Sophie causing Sophie to take a step back, a small smirk on her face as she realised what she's just said.

'Hmm, well that depends…' Sophie said playing along.

'On what? Sian asked, taking another step closer and Sophie's smirk grew.

'On what you'd do with me if you did.' Sophie responded as she took another step and her back hit the wall behind her. Sian took a final step towards Sophie, placing one hand on Sophie waist, lifting the other to Sophie face as she stroked a single finger along her jawline before cupping her cheek gently, and leaning in closer.

'Well…' Sophie swallowed hard seeing Sian's face get closer to her own. Her eyes were drawn to Sian's lips as she watched her run her tongue along her bottom lip, flickering her eyes down to Sophie's, as Sophie felt Sian's warm breath against her. 'I guess I'd do anything you want me to.' Sian said as Sophie's eyes widened before Sian closed the remaining gap between them placing a soft kiss on Sophie's lips. Sophie instantly responded, wrapping her arms around Sian's waist, she parted her lips, her tongue meeting Sian's as they caressed each other. Sophie had never felt anything like this before, not even when she was with Ben, and she'd gone out with him for almost a year. But now the feelings running through her while she kissed Sian, the butterflies she felt in her stomach, the weakness she felt in her knees and the tingling she had running through her entire body were what she always imagined you should feel when you kissed someone you really like, someone special. Sophie pulled out of the kiss first and leaned her forehead against Sian's, looking directly into her eyes as they both steadied their breathing watching each other.

'Do you mean it?' Sophie asked as Sian looked at her, taking a moment to realise what Sophie was referring to, her mind having been stripped of any thoughts other than Sophie the moment their lips met again. 'That you'd do anything I want?' Sophie clarified for her, raising her eyebrows, as Sian moved her head back slightly and grinned at her.

'Of course I do… why, did you have something particular in mind?' Sian asked as she wiggled her eyebrows playfully, earning a small slap on the arm from Sophie.

'Sian!' she said in a surprised high pitched tone, making Sian giggle. 'Actually, I did… I do, but not that.' she said as Sian gave her a small smile. Truth be told, while Sian knew she was only joking with Sophie, she couldn't help but think that as unlikely as it was that Sophie would have even been going to ask something like she was insinuating, she would probably jump at the chance. Not that she was some kind of sex maniac, hell she'd only ever had sex with one person before, that being her ex-boyfriend, but she already knew she wanted Sophie more than anything she'd ever wanted before.

'Well then what can I do for you?' Sian asked lowering her hands to Sophie's and lacing their fingers together. Sophie smiled at the gesture and took a deep breath.

'Will you…' Sophie let out the deep breath she'd just taken and looked down at her feet, this was more difficult than she thought. Sian unlinked one of their hands, raising her own to Sophie's chin and lifting her face gently back to her own, looking at her with a worried expression.

'What is it Soph?' she asked as she softly drew her thumb across Sophie's chin. Hearing Sian say her name again like that and seeing the concern her features held for her, Sophie knew she definitely wanted to ask now.

'Sian… will you be my girlfriend?' Sian's face instantly lit up and without a seconds hesitation she wrapped her arms around Sophie pulling her into a hug, as Sophie reciprocated.

'Course I'll be your girlfriend.' Sian squealed as they swayed side to side holding one another. Sophie beamed as they parted from the embrace. 'Hey, so does this mean I can see you tomorrow?' Sian asked as Sophie smiled nodding eagerly and Sian's smile widened. 'Okay, well I'll text you later.' She said as she leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Sophie's lips, before turning to open the front door and making her way out. 'Bye.' she said with a smile as she made her way down the path.

'Bye Sian.' Sophie said as she smiled back before watching the blonde disappear around the corner. Closing the front door, Sophie made her way back through the house and into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Her sister Rosie had moved in with her boyfriend Jason to get away from the situation at home, her dad while he technically did still live in the house, he was barely there, spending the majority of his time in the pub or at work trying to ignore the recent problems and her mum had just last week gone back into hospital for more treatment. Sophie had felt so alone over the past 6 months ever since they'd found out about her mum's cancer, even more so over the last 3 when the truth about her dad's affair came out and about him fathering a baby with his best friend's wife. Sophie felt like she had no one to talk to, no one to tell how she felt about anything that had happened. But today, she'd met the most amazing person she could ever imagine. Not only was Sian breathtakingly beautiful with the most stunning smile Sophie could remember ever seeing and the softest lips she had ever felt, she listened to Sophie, she cared about her and most surprising to of all to Sophie, she wanted to be with her.

Later that evening Sian was at home, having left Sophie's house around about 2 hours earlier. The minute she'd left Sophie's house, she'd pulled out her phone again and sent her a text. All the way home she had gotten strange looks from people due to the massive smile she had plastered on her face thanks to the brunette, her brunette. She couldn't believe it she was going out with Sophie, a girl. She'd never even considered that she might be attracted to women before, and to be honest she never had been, not until she'd locked eyes with Sophie in that school corridor that morning and since then it was like Sophie had invaded her mind.

Sat on her bed as she typed another text to Sophie, she heard a small knock on her bedroom door, before it slowly opened and her dad's face appeared inbetween the gap.

'Hey dad.' she smiled at him and he returned it.

'Hi sweetheart, sorry I'm late again, I got caught at the office. Did you manage to get yourself some tea alright?' he asked her. Sian's dad Vinnie worked for a large insurance firm and often had to work extra hours, but he always made up for it, by spending time with her when he could. He tried to spend as much time with Sian when he did see her and make up for lost time since she actually lived with her mum, when she wasn't off travelling with her boyfriend. No matter how many times Vinnie had requested it in the past, his ex-wife Janet, Sian mum, refused to let Sian live with him permanently.

'Yes dad, I am capable of cooking for myself ya know.' she said with raised eyebrows.

'I know, I know.' he replied, 'just don't want you not eating is all, you'll waste away.' he finished as Sian chuckled and rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, how was your day at school?'

'Yeah it was good.' Sian told him as she suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her hand and the screen lit up as she received a message. As she looked down to it, a wide smile instantly graced her face when she saw the sender's name.

'Come on then, who are they?' her dad asked as she quickly looked up to him seeing him smiling at her.

'What… who?' she asked pretending to be clueless, but her dad's expression showed he clearly did not believe her. Sian glanced back down to her phone again seeing the message from Sophie and couldn't help but smile again.

'The person who just made your face light up like that.' Sian looked back at him as he stood smiling at her. Sian had never hidden anything from her dad, and she didn't want to start now. Sure she had never dated a girl before, and sure it was scary thinking about telling people something like that, but something about Sophie made Sian feel even more confident.

'Her name's Sophie.'

'Oh.' Vinnie responded, having clearly expected to hear a boy's name. 'A new friend at school?' he asked as he walked further into her room.

'No, well yeah… but she's, well… she's actually more like… my girlfriend.' Sian said slightly hesitantly, not out of being unsure, but this was a new thing for her and she just wanted to take her time in saying it for the first time, but as she heard her own words she smiled. 'She's my girlfriend.' Sian repeated and this time it rolled off her tongue with confidence as she looked to her dad.

'Your girlfriend?' he asked as he sat on the edge of Sian's bed. Sian nodded as she watched him process what she had said, not sure exactly what kind of reaction to expect.

'Well…' Vinnie started and Sian held her breath, 'do I get to meet her?' Vinnie asked and Sian breathed out heavily in relief and smiled big at her dad as she kneeled up on her bed and hugged him and he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

'Really?' Sian asked. 'You're okay with it?' Sian asked as she pulled out of the hug and sat back to look at her dad.

'Anyone who makes my little girl smile like that is okay by me.' Vinnie said smiling. 'Boy or girl, it doesn't matter sweetheart, as long as you're happy.' Sian beamed at her dad and his words before she wrapped her arms around him in another hug.

'Thanks dad.' she mumbled into his shoulder before they parted. Vinnie stood up from where he was sat and walked towards the door.

'I'll leave you to it then, you don't wanna keep your girl waiting now do you?' he said with a smile making his way out of Sian's room and closing the door behind him. Sian felt herself smile at his words, her girl, she liked that. Glancing back down to her phone, she read the message Sophie had sent her earlier.

_Hey, so wot did u want 2 do 2moro? Soph xxx_

Sian thought for a moment before smiling to herself as she got an idea and typed a reply.

_Up for a little adventure? Sian xxx_

Only a few seconds later she got a reply.

_Wot did u have in mind? Soph xxx_

When they had been watching, or every so often glancing at the movie earlier between kisses, Sophie had mentioned that she had never ever been camping. Though Sian thought after watching The Blair Witch Project and seeing how much it freaked Sophie out, it may be a bit of a challenge to get her to go, but she was willing to try.

_Just pack an overnight bag and meet me outside ur house 2moro morning at 10:30. Sian xxx_

Sophie sat in her bedroom looking at Sian's text message, trying to decide whether it was a good idea or not. An overnight bag? She thought that Sian would just want to hit town for some shopping or a movie maybe, not spend the entire day and night with her, though the thought of spending that much time with her new girlfriend, made her stomach flutter. With her mum in hospital, Rosie at Jason's and her dad always in the pub never returning most nights til Sophie was already in bed, it's not like anyone would notice she wasn't there. With that thought, she typed reply.

_Okay, see u 2moro. Soph xxx_

It was 10am on Saturday morning and having been up quite early organising everything for her and Sophie's weekend together, Sian decided she was finally finished. She told her dad what she had planned which was mainly since she kind of needed his help, but he was okay with it anyway. That was one thing Sian could always reply on with her dad, he trusted her and she'd never taken advantage of that and always chose to tell him the truth. If she'd of had her way when her parents had divorced 4 years earlier, she'd have chosen to move with her dad, but he didn't exactly have a squeaky clean past and her mum had threatened to use that against him to keep custody of Sian, something Sian resented her mum for quite a lot.

Hearing the front door unlock, Sian glanced in the direction of it as she lifted her rucksack on to her shoulder, to see her dad entering the house and making his way into the kitchen. 'You off now then?' he asked as set his keys down on the table.

'Yeah, just gonna walk to Sophie's and meet her now.' Sian smiled as he dad returned it.

'Okay, have fun sweetheart.' He said as Sian hugged him. 'You got your phone with you?' he asked as they parted.

'Yes dad. Don't worry, you know where we'll be anyway.' she said as she made her way to the front door. 'See you tomorrow.'

Approaching Coronation Street Sian pulled out her phone checking the time seeing it is just 10:30 as she turned the corner and saw a beautiful sight in front of her. Sophie was sat on the wall outside her house waiting for her. Sian walked up next to her clearing her throat as she got closer, making Sophie shift her gaze in her direction, a smile instantly gracing her face.

'Hey.' Sophie said as she stood up from the wall and Sian walked closer to her.

'Hey.' Sian replied as she reached down and entwined one of her own hands with Sophie's as she leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Sophie's cheek. Sophie blushed slightly but couldn't help but give Sian a smile. 'You ready to go?'

'Yeah.' Sophie said as Sian tugged Sophie's hand for her to walk with her. 'So where we going?'

'You just have to wait and see.' Sian said turning to look at Sophie sticking her tongue out. 'But we need to catch the 10:50 bus from the station, so stop dawdling.' she said giggling as Sophie copied her actions before they both began walking faster towards the bus stop.

They'd been on the bus for almost 40 minutes and when Sian finally pressed the bell for the next stop, Sophie frowned as she looked out the windows seeing nothing but some woods in the distance on one side and fields on the other. 'Sian, are you sure this is our stop?' she asked, as Sian stood up from the seat.

'Yes, now come on.' she held her hand out. Sophie took Sian hand as they made their way to the front of the bus just as it stopped. Stepping off the bus, Sian turned and smiled widely at Sophie, 'We're nearly there come on, it's this way.' She tugged Sophie hand pulling her with her, as she started to walk in the direction of a small gate which separated the road from the edge of the wooded area, but felt resistance on her hand and she turned to look at Sophie.

'You're not planning on killing me are ya?' Sophie asked jokingly but at the same time feeling a little nervous about where they were. She trusted Sian, but she never really was a fan of places she wasn't familiar with.

'As if... you don't get to escape me that easily Webster.' Sian said as she walked up to Sophie placing a small kiss on her lips and they both smiled. 'Now come on you.' she said as they continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the woods, her hand linked with Sophie's, Sian looked ahead to see that they were approaching a clearing. Having been bombarded with questions from Sophie for the past 15 minutes about where they were going and Sophie mentioning how creepy she found the woods, Sian was starting to feel a little nervous at the fact she had planned for them to camp there. She suddenly came to a halt, tugging Sophie's hand lightly to get her to stop beside her, as she turned and gave Sian a questioning look.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'I need you to close your eyes.' Sian said as Sophie frowned.

'Why?'

'Please Soph….' Sian said looking at Sophie with pleading eyes.

'Fine…' Sophie replied closing her eyes. 'But if I wake up dead…' she started as Sian hushed her. She walked up behind her and placed her hands over the Brunette's already closed eyes before they started to walk again. As they reached the edge of the clearing, Sian glanced around the area and smiled to herself.

'Okay, just a little further…' Sian guided Sophie to the middle of the clearing, before stopping. 'Okay, you can open your eyes.' she whispered into Sophie's ear, removing her hands from her eyes. Sophie opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the light again, before they widened as she focused on her surroundings.

'Siaaan…' she breathed out as she looked around. The area was surrounded by tall trees, the sunlight streaming through the branches lighting the area and they were right next to a large lake that had a boardwalk leading into it. Further away from the lake, two tents had been pitched side by side, and there was a small area which had been set up which looked to be for starting a camp fire and it was surrounded by a few large logs and a couple of camping chairs. Sophie turned around and looked to Sian, seeing her with a slightly unsure expression on her face as she watched her for a reaction. 'This place is amazing.' Sophie said as Sian's face lit up with a smile and Sophie returned it. Stepping towards Sian, dropping her bag down by their feet, Sophie wrapped her arms around her and Sian did the same.

'Thank you.' Sophie mumbled into Sian's neck making her giggle as the vibrations from her words tickled her skin. Parting from the hug, Sophie glanced around again. 'How'd you find this place anyway?' she asked as she looked to the lake seeing the sunlight reflect of the surface of the water.

'Me and my dad used to come here a lot when I was younger, we had so much fun, I used to love it, and I just thought that… maybe you would too.' Sian said as Sophie turned back to face her and looked straight into her eyes.

'I do.' she said smiling and biting her bottom lip in excitement as she took another glance around at her surroundings.

Sian's dad had been there earlier that morning putting up the tents, setting up the camp fire, and leaving some food and drinks in a cooler box ready for when they arrived. Vinnie knew the area well from all the times in the past that he had brought Sian camping, and his father had brought him and his brother to the same spot when he was a young lad. He still worried about Sian being out, especially overnight, but Sian had explained to him a little bit about Sophie's situation and told him how she wanted to take Sophie's mind of things if only for a little while. Vinnie admired his daughter for how much she cared, she may still have been his little girl to him, but she was sixteen and very mature for her age.

'BONZAI' Sian screeched at the top of her lungs as she let go of the rope swing which was suspended from one of the trees at the edge of the lake, as she wrapped her arms around her legs and bombed into the water below creating a huge splash. As she came back up to the surface of the water, she took a deep breath and brushed her hair back from her face, a massive smile on her lips as she glanced to the boardwalk at the side of the lake where Sophie sat laughing and dangling her legs off the edge. 'Come on in, the water's great!' Sian called as Sophie shook her head, still with a smile. 'Why not?'

'I didn't bring a costume.'

'Yeah, and I told you I brought a spare you can use.' Sian said as Sophie grinned while shaking her head again and Sian swam over to the ladder at the end of the boardwalk. Sophie watched her as she climbed up the ladder and couldn't help but look at Sian's legs as they ascended from the water. They were tanned, so smooth looking and Sophie had never noticed another girl the way she was noticing Sian, it gave her a funny warm feeling in her stomach every time she looked at her and she liked it. Being around Sian made her feel safe and happy, something she hadn't felt much of recently. The blonde made her way over to her before she sat down beside her and grasped Sophie's hand gently in her own entwining their fingers.

'Pleeeease…?' Sian pouted as Sophie smirked and looked down to their linked hands resting between them and smiled softly.

'But don't you think that's a little weird though?'

'What?' Sian asked, frowning as she looked at the brunette beside her who was now blushing slightly.

'Well, you know… me wearing your stuff, especially… a bikini.' Sophie said quietly as she looked to her lap.

Sian's expression softened and she smiled. 'No. You're my girlfriend Soph, you're allowed to wear my stuff.' Sian said as a smile spread across the Brunette's face the instant Sian said that, she loved hearing the blonde refer to her as her girlfriend. Sian seen Sophie's face light up and squeezed her hand making the brunette meet her eyes as she raised her eyebrows expectantly and pouted her bottom lip.

Sophie felt like she wanted to do anything to make Sian happy. The way the blonde made her feel when she was around her was amazing, and if something as simple as swimming in the lake was going to make the gorgeous blonde happy, then she'd quite happily do it.

'Fine.' she relented trying to sound grumpy, as Sian squealed excitedly and wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck pulling her into a tight hug making the brunette smile and giggle.

They made their way over to the campsite where Sian retrieved the extra bikini from her bag and tossed it to Sophie. Holding it in the air in front of her, Sophie raised her eyebrows before looking to Sian.

'What?' Sian asked with a slight smirk.

'Seriously?' Sophie responded. 'It's tiny.'

'Nooo it's not, it's the same size of the one I have on.' Sian defended, making Sophie eyes fall lower over her body before she realised she was openly perving and they darted back to meet Sian's eyes, and the Blonde smile. 'Look, why don't you get changed in there.' Sian said gesturing to one of the tents and Sophie sighed loudly before she playfully scowled at Sian and made her way into the tent.

Fifteen minutes later and Sophie still hadn't reappeared. Sian was next to the campfire waiting as patiently as she could as she picked up stones, throwing them at a nearby tree and watching as they lightly bounced off it landing a few feet away.

'Everything okay?' she called in the direction of the tent.

'Not really…' She heard mumbled in response.

'Come on Soph, come out already.' Sian called back, eager to get back in the water, and if she was being totally honest, she wanted to check Sophie out in a bikini. Hearing another grumble before the sound of the zip on the tent being undone, Sian turned to see the unsure Brunette stepping out slowly. Sian's eyes widened slightly and a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she ran her eyes over the toned figure in front of her, and she wondered how Sophie could possibly be nervous about showing off her body.

'I look stupid.' Sophie grumbled as she kept her eyes fixed on her ground.

'You look anything but Soph.' Sian told her softly. 'Besides we're both in them now.' She smiled.

'It's okay for you though, your body's amazin.' Sophie said, before she quickly realised she'd thought it out loud and began to fidget with her hands nervously, a slight blush rising on her cheeks. Sian couldn't help the corners of her lips curling up at Sophie's words as she took a step towards her.

'Come on…' Sian stated, holding out her hand to the Brunette who looked up to see the smile she was growing fonder of every time she saw it. 'Let's swim.' Sophie returned the smile and placed her hand in the blondes, as she entwined their fingers before they made their way back towards the lake.

'I'm stuffed.' Sophie stated from where she was sat on the ground in front of the campfire, as she rested her back against the front of her camping chair and looked across to Sian.

'Me too.' Sian agreed as she placed her plate down on her ground and copied Sophie's actions. She tilted her head back to rest on the chair and closed her eyes, as she let out a little groan with her hands placed on her stomach. After a few moments, she heard some shuffling and the sound of a chair being placed down beside hers. She lifted her head and opened one eye to see Sophie sitting down next to her.

They'd spent much of the afternoon swimming and splashing around in the lake. As it was the middle of June, the sun had stayed in the sky later into the evening and both girls had enjoyed spending time together. Whilst it was always in the back of her mind, Sophie had also been able to, for the first time in a long time feel like the weight of the whole world wasn't on her shoulders.

'Thank you for today.' Sophie said quietly as Sian opened her eyes and turned to look to her. 'I had fun.' Sophie continued as Sian smiled.

'Yeah, me too.' she said as she reached down and entwined her hand with Sophie's which was resting on the ground between them. 'Thanks for coming.' She squeezed the Brunette's hand gently and ran her thumb over her knuckles, as she looked back to the campfire watching the flames flickering in front of them. Sophie leaned in and quickly but softly pressed her lips against Sian's cheek, before she pulled away and moved over closer to cuddle into her side.

Sian felt butterflies erupt in her stomach at Sophie's actions. She knew that Sophie had been having a hard time lately and found it tough to open up to or trust people. As much as she wanted to be able to just be able to tell her everything was going to be okay, she knew she couldn't promise that. But the simple fact that Sophie had trusted her enough to have told her what was going on in her life and that she wanted to be close to her made Sian feel happy. Unlinking her hand from Sophie's she raised her arm and placed it behind her as she wrapped it around the Brunette's waist, pulling her into her, as Sophie laid her head against her shoulder and let out a content hum and wrapped her hand around Sian's stomach snuggling into her even more.

As the sun finally set, disappearing behind the trees that surrounded the lake Sian tipped her head down slightly to see the Brunette peacefully asleep against her shoulder and still cuddled tightly against her. Smiling to herself, she studied the soft features of the face in front of her as she lifted her hand and gently brushed a stray piece of hair away from it and tucked it behind Sophie's ear. Not wanting to wake the Brunette but knowing it was getting late and that leaning against a couple of camp chairs while sitting on the ground wouldn't exactly be the most comfortable place to spend the night, she reluctantly began to shift from her position. She slowly retracted her arm from behind the sleeping Brunette as she began to stir and slowly flickered her eyes open. Sian pushed herself up and turned back around to look at Sophie.

'Come on.' Sian said holding her hands out.

'Where we goin'? Sophie croaked in a sleepy voice as she reached up and placed her hands in Sian's.

'Bed...' Sian replied as she gently pulled the half sleeping Brunette to stand in front of her. 'It's getting dark and I don't fancy sleeping outside.' Wrapping her arm around Sophie again, she guided her towards one of the tents, and pulled her inside before she gently laid her down on the open sleeping bag and wrapped it around her snugly. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sophie's forehead. As she went to pull away, she halted as she heard a quiet voice.

'Where you goin?' She heard mumbled from the Brunette's mouth.

'I'm just going to my tent, it's right next to yours.' She replied softly.

Sian had purposely asked her dad to pitch two tents. She loved feeling close to the beautiful brunette and would love nothing more than being cuddled up to her all the time, but she hadn't wanted to assume they'd be sharing a tent and she certainly wasn't going to be pushing things with the vulnerable girl anytime soon.

'Don't leave…' she heard as Sophie, with her eyes still closed, reached her hand out from under the sleeping bag and searched for Sian's. 'Please stay with me.' she requested, as she linked their fingers.

'Okay.' Sian whispered with a smile as she raised Sophie's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the top of it. 'Just give me a sec.'

After putting out the campfire, she returned to Sophie's tent with another sleeping bag and zipped it closed, protecting them from the now quite nippy outside temperature. She crawled back over to Sophie who was now turned on her side and placed her sleeping bag down behind her, before making herself comfortable and snuggling into her back. She pulled the sleeping bag up to keep her warm and wrapped an arm around Sophie's waist before planting a kiss on her shoulder.

'Night Soph.' she whispered, getting a small hum in return. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber with her girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Sian felt herself beginning to stir as the heat from the summer morning sun radiated through the tent, on to her face. She stretched out her body and rubbed her eyes before she flickered them open letting them slowly adjust to the light. She turned on her side expecting to see Sophie, but frowned when she saw an empty space beside her. She quickly sat up slightly panicked at the thought that Sophie had left, but her body relaxed slightly when she spotted her rucksack in the corner of the small tent. Realising that she'd probably only nipped out for the bathroom or something, Sian uncovered herself from the sleeping bag and reached over to where her mobile lay next to her.

Looking at the screen she saw that she had a number of messages, all from the night before and she sighed loudly when she saw the sender. She read the first one.

**_Hey Sian,_**

**_Ur still coming to the park ryt?_**

**_Claire x_**

And then the next.

**_Sian,_**

**_Where r u?_**

**_Claire x_**

And the next.

**_I thought u were one of us Sian._**

**_U should be here. Ur missing the party._**

**_Claire x_**

There was a few more, all wondering where she was and if she was going to show. In all the organising of the camping trip with Sophie, she'd completely forgotten about the party in the park that Claire had mentioned the previous day in school. She knew she'd have to reply at some stage before Monday morning or face a very annoying Claire, but cared more about spending time with Sophie right now. Putting her phone in her rucksack, she took a hoody out and pulled it on.

As she stepped outside of the tent, she inhaled deeply filling her lungs with the fresh morning air. She looked around the small camp area for Sophie before she looked towards the lake, squinting as the sun shone in her face as she spotted a figure sat on the boardwalk. Sian made her way towards the lake, and watched as a light breeze swept through the Brunette's hair moving it from her face. In that moment, Sian knew that Sophie was quite possibly the most beautiful girl she'd ever met.

As her feet met the wood of the boardwalk, the sound made Sophie look up from where she sat and she gave a small smile.

''Morning.'' She said quietly as the Blonde placed herself beside her and let her feet skim the water below.

''Hi.'' Sian smiled warmly. ''How long you been up?''

''I watched the sun come up.''

''You should have woke me, I wouldn't have minded.'' Sian told her as Sophie turned and gave her a small smile.

''I know, but you looked so peaceful. Besides, I just needed to think about some stuff.'' Sian nodded in understanding and reached over and lifted one of Sophie's hands that were resting in her lap, pulling it on to her own as she entwined their fingers.

''How about we make some breakfast and then we can do something before we have to get ready to go home?''

''Sounds good but… can we just sit here for a little bit longer?''

''Sure.'' Sian shuffled even closer so that their legs were touching and Sophie leaned her head against her shoulder as they sat together looking out on to the lake.

After they moved from the lakeside, they explored the area some more and managed to discover a tree house that someone had made, but looked like it hadn't been used in years. They spent some time cleaning it up and agreed that they'd go back again in the future and make it theirs.

Eventually they made their way back to the bus stop and caught the bus back to Weatherfield, since Sian's dad had agreed he's collect the camping gear later that evening. When they finally reached Weatherfield, neither really wanted to part company after having enjoyed spending the last couple of days together, but they had school the next day and knew they had to get up early. So after a few kisses goodbye at Sophie's house, Sian made her way home with a smile on her face.

The next morning she walked along the footpath with a smile still plastered on her face, lost in her own thoughts until she turned the corner on to the cobbled street and walked down until she came to the house she recognised before she pulled out her phone.

**_Hey Soph_**

**_I'm outside_**

**_Sian xxx_**

They'd arranged that they'd meet before school and catch the bus together. Sian could tell when she'd suggested it, that Sophie was a little hesitant but had agreed anyway.

It had been an eventful weekend, and one of Sian's favourites she could remember… definitely her favourite since she'd been in Weatherfield. When she had left school on the previous Friday she didn't think she would be going out with someone by the Monday and she definitely would have thought it would be a girl. She wouldn't have changed it for anything though. She really liked Sophie and could already feel herself falling for her, as crazy as she knew it sounded.

The camping trip had been a success in Sian's eyes, both her and Sophie had enjoyed spending time alone together, getting to know more about one another. Sian knew by the number of text messages she'd received however, that she'd definitely be getting an earful from her friends at school for not having showed up at the party on Saturday night, even though she'd phoned Claire the night before and made up an excuse of having family visiting over the weekend. Still, if getting an ear bashing was the only consequence of having one of her favourite weekends in months, it was something she was willing to accept.

The weekend had been one of the best for Sophie as well, in fact it was probably the best time she'd had in almost a year. She couldn't deny that Sian was the best thing to come along in a long time and she really enjoyed being around her, but she also knew that it would not be easy. Sian's friend were definitely not going to think of them being a couple as a positive thing and although Sian didn't seem to be the type of person that let other's opinions sway her, Sophie didn't want to cause the Blonde any problems and decided that she should talk to Sian about not mentioning their relationship to anyone at school.

The front foor of number 4 opened and revealed the Brunette making Sian smile instantly as she watched her step outside and close the door behind her again.

''Hi.'' Sian beamed as she stood up and waited for Sophie to make her way down the path.

''Hi.'' Sophie smiled shyly as she adjusted her rucksack on her shoulder and fidgeted nervously looking down to her feet. She still couldn't believe that someone as gorgeous and kind as Sian wanted to be with her. What made it even more difficult for her to believe, was the fact that Sian was part of the popular group that had managed to contribute to Sophie's school life being hell for the past two years. They hadn't really discussed anything to do with school over the weekend, but Sophie was positive that as soon as Sian was to see peoples reactions to them, she would drop her in a second. It wasn't that she thought Sian was a horrible person at all, but she definitely didn't think that anybody would be willing to put up with the torture they'd get for the sake of her.

She was broken from her thoughts by a warm soft hand taking hold of her own. As she looked up into the bright blue eyes in front of her and couldn't help the butterflies that swarmed in her stomach, and she smiled again at the Blonde in front of her who gently squeezed her hand.

''You ready?'' Sian asked, receiving a small nod in response. Sian returned the smile before entwining their fingers and they headed in the direction of the bus stop.

As they approached their stop, Sian glanced at Sophie who was sat beside her looking out the window and seemed to be kind of anxious. The Brunette hadn't spoken much since they'd taken their seats on the bus, and had quickly unattached their hands the moment a group of students from their school had got on to the bus at the next stop, to which Sian was unsure how to react and therefore, hadn't said anything.

She hadn't pushed the Brunette to tell her anything more about what was going on in her life at the moment. She didn't want to push her or make her feel uncomfortable and wanted them to be able to enjoy each others company over the weekend and have some fun, which which they had. She really liked Sophie and she hoped that Sophie liked her back, which appeared to be the case given that she'd been the one that had asked Sian to be her girlfriend.

The bus pulled up at the stop and both girls made their way to the front, stepping off into the light summer breeze. As they walked around the corner and the school gates came into sight, Sian tugged lightly on Sophie's arm making her stop and face her.

''You alright?''

''Yeah I'm fine.'' Sophie said unconvincingly as she glanced towards the school gates before back to the Blonde.

''Soph...'' Sian moved to join their hands, but was quickly shrugged off as the Brunette looked around them.

''Soph!'' she said a little louder making the Brunette's head shoot in her direction to meet a concerned expression. ''What's the matter?''

''Nuthin.''

''Well I don't believe ya.'' Sophie let out a sigh and looked down to her feet, she didn't want the Blonde to end up resenting her. Sian reached out and placing her index finger under the Brunette's chin, she gently lifted her face so their eyes met. ''Tell me.''

''I don't want you to hate me.''

''I don't hate you.'' Sian frowned confused.

''Maybe not now, but you will though... when they see you with me.'' She said the last part almost in a whisper before she turned her head away again, unable to look into the kind, concerned blue eyes in front of her, afraid that the more she fell for them, the worse it would be when Sian realised she didn't really want to be with her, not when her friends found out about them.

''What?''

''Doesn't matter...'' Sophie didn't want to get into talking about it, especially not stood outside school ten minutes before the bell was due to go. ''Come on we're gonna be late.''The Brunette started to walk towards the school ahead of Sian who stood for a couple of moments longer wondering what had all of a sudden had happened. However, she quickly snapped out of it and followed after Sophie towards the gates.

The girls only had one class together during the week, that being business studies on a Thursday, and therefore they weren't going to see each other all day until after school. They walked through the corridors together until they reached the classroom where Sophie had her first lesson and stopped outside the door.

''So, can I meet you for lunch?'' Sian asked hopeful.

''Erm... ok.''Sophie answered not sure that it was the best idea, but not wanting to hurt the Blonde's feelings.

''Great.''A smile spread across Sian's face. '' See you later then yeah?'' Getting a small nod from Sophie, Sian quickly leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. ''Meet ya out front.''

Sophie took a quick glance along the corridor to see if anyone was watching them before she allowed her gaze to fall back to the Blonde and a smile to show on her face as she looked at the beauty in front of her who was now her girlfriend.

''Yeah, see ya in a bit.'' She watched as the Blonde made her away down the corridor before the bell ringing snapped her back to realilty, and she sighed to herself before she entered the classroom.

The morning had went quickly which Sophie was glad of, but she'd been collared by her Maths teacher at the end of the lesson to have a quick chat making her late meeting Sian for lunch. She'd gotten a text message but wasn't able to read or reply to it while her teacher was talking to her. Pulling her phone from her pocket while she made her way to the front of the school.

**_Hey Soph,_**

**_Where are u?_**

**_Sian xxx_**

She quickly typed a message in reply as she stepped outside and looked around the crowds of students trying to spot Sian hoping she wasn't too annoyed at her for keeping her waiting. As she glanced over towards the gates she spotted familiar Blonde hair making her smile but decided not to approach her when she noticed that she was stood with Claire and Ryan. She watched as Sian realised she had a message and retrieved her phone from her pocket, opening the message before she turned in the direction of the school where Sophie was stood, her eyes searching past the crowd before her face lit up as she focused on the Brunette stood outside the door. Sophie gave a slight wave and pointed in the direction of the school field around the side of the building, receiving a small nod from the Blonde.

''Sian are you even listening?!''

Sian turned back to Claire who was sporting an unimpressed look at not having the full attention she believed she deserved to always have, especially when she was telling of what she got up to over the weekend.

''Yeah, listen guys, I gotta go.'' Sian said as she made a move to turn away from them, but was stopped by a hand gripping her forearm.

''Where you going, I haven't finished telling you abo-''

''I know, sorry.'' Sian interupted her. ''But I'm meeting someone... I'll speak to you later yeah?'' She turned away releasing her arm from Claire's hold before she made her way to find her girlfriend.

''Well who are you meeting?'' she heard Claire call after her, but she was already too focused on the girl in the distance to bother acknowledging it.

Sian smiled widely as she turned the corner and approached a nervous looking Sophie.

''I'm so sorry Sian, I didn't mean to be late, it's just Mr. Thompson wanted to talk after the lesson and I couldn't get away any soo-'' Her rambling was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed against her own placing a lingering kiss, before Sian pulled back slightly and rested their foreheads together.

''Hi.'' Sian whispered against Sophie's lips, a small smile tugging at her mouth as she bit her bottom lip and watched the deep blue eyes in front of her as they fluttered open.

''Hi.'' Sophie replied shyly with a smile.

''I missed you this morning.'' Sian told her honestly as she took a step back and linked their hands, making Sophie smile at both the Blonde's words and actions. A few moments of comfortable silence passed as they stood in each others company. ''So, did you miss me?''Sian grinned cheekily.

''Ummm...'' Sophie pursed her lips and twisted her mouth to the side slightly in thought.

''Oi!'' Sian whinged as she lightly hit Sophie's arm.

''I'm joking, I'm joking.'' Sophie laughed. ''I missed you too.''Sian grinned as she leaned in closer again, resting her hands on the Brunette's slim waist as she brought their lips closer.

''Good.'' she whispered as she slowly connected their lips, taking Sophie's bottom lip between her own for a moment before they were interupted by a group of rowdy students turning the corner making Sophie quickly pull away.

''Do you have your lunch with you?'' Sian asked receiving a nod. ''Come on.'' She took Sophie's hand and led her away towards the school field.

The afternoon passed slowly with both girls looking forward to the end of the school day and looking forward to seeing each other again. After having a quiet lunch together, they'd said a quick bye before heading off to their lessons, Sophie having agreed to go to Sian's after school, happy to get to spend more time with the Blonde and knowing that if she went home she'd only be there alone as usual.

After her final lesson, Sophie walked to her locker, opening it and placing a couple of things into it which she removed from her rucksack. She jumped slightly as a chin rested against her shoulder, but relaxed as soon as she heard the familiar sweet voice.

''Hey you, you ready to get outta here?'' Sian whispered against her ear, giving Sophie butterflies in her stomach. There was something about having the Blonde so close that gave her a warm and comforting feeling, which is why the decision to ask her to be her girlfriend on the first day they'd met had seemed so simple to her.

Sophie turned her face slightly seeing the shining blue eyes glancing around the inside of her almost empty locker.

''It's a bit bare in there isn't it?''

''Erm... yeah... I err, had a clear out... you know with getting near the Summar an' all.'' Sophie answered before she stepped back, making Sian do the same behind her with a small frown as she watched Sophie quickly shut the locker. ''Ready!'' Sophie smiled, spinning around to face Sian who couldn't help but smile back.

Rather than catch the bus, they'd decided to walk to Sian's house given that it was another sunny day. They'd managed to leave the school grounds without bumping into Katy and her friends which Sophie was grateful for. She knew that eventually, if her and Sian were to keep seeing each other, then people would find out and they'd both would just have to deal with what came along. But right now, she didn't want to worry about it, her and Sian were only getting to know each other and she certainly didn't wish to have to defend herself from an onslaught of insults and taunts from Claire.

Over the last few days, Sophie had realised that despite everything that had happened recently in her life, there was still things she could be happy about, the beautiful girl who was now her girlfriend being at the top of the list. She felt a connection with her that she'd never felt with anyone else, and just being in the Blonde's company made her immediately happier.

''What you thinking about?'' Sian's voice brought Sophie out of her little daydream as they turned on to the street that Sian's house was on.

''You.'' Sophie answered without thinking.

A wide smile spread across the Blonde's face and she couldn't help but look at the girl walking beside her. She had wanted all day at school to tell people that Sophie was now her girlfriend, but she had assumed that maybe that was something the Brunette wasn't yet ready for.

''_Really?_'' she said in a cheeky voice, causing the Brunette to realise what she'd admitted, and her cheeks to instantly gain a deeper shade of pink. ''Aww, don't be embarrassed...'' Sian giggled lightly as she gently linked her arm through Sophie's as they walked. ''It's dead sweet Soph.''she said nudging her with a small smirk. ''Anyway, this is my house.'' she said as she stopped in front of a small but smart double glazed white house, and a neat garden that sported a bird bath in the centre of it.

''Come on.'' she lightly tugged on Sophie's arm. ''I can't wait for you to meet my dad.'' Feeling resistance on her arm as she moved to walk through the gate, she turned to see a nervous looking Brunette.

''What if he doesn't like me?'' She wasn't great with parents, in fact Ben's had never taken to her at all, barely acknowledging her any time she was in their house.

''Are you kidding meh, he's gonna love you!'' Another thing that Sophie had realised, was that when she felt nervous or stupid about something, Sian didn't make her feel self consious, but instead would find a way of making her feel even better about herself. Sian leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Sophie's cheek making her smile before they walked up the path and entered the house.

''Dad, I'm home!'' Sian called as they walked through the front door.

''In the kitchen love.'' came the deep voiced reply. Sian placed her bag at the bottom of the stairs, swiftly removing Sophie's from her shoulder and doing the same, before she took the Brunette's hand and pulled her down the narrow hallway in the direction the deep voice hand come from. As they entered the kitchen, they were met by the sight of Sian's dad standing in front of the cooker who looked over his shoulder as he heard them enter.

''Alright girls.'' he smiled as she took the tea towel from his shoulder and wiped his hands as he turned around to face them.

''Dad, this is Sophie.'' Sian beamed as she tugged the Brunette a little closer. ''Sophie, this is my dad.''

''Hi Mr Powers.'' Sophie smiled as she held her hand out to the tall man in front of them.

''Vinnie, please.'' he smiled as he took Sophie's hand in his own. ''It's great to meet you Sophie. This one here can't stop talking about you.'' he said nodding in Sian's direction earning a small embarrassed whine of _''Daaaaadddd!'' _making Sophie smirk slightly unable to hide her own amusement at the fact she was seeing Sian's shyness for the first time.

''Anyway, are you staying for dinner Sophie?'' he asked.

''Erm…'' She looked to Sian who nodded her head with a smile spreading across her face. ''Yeah, that'd be lovely thank you.''

''Great.'' he smiled. ''Why don't you girls go wash up while I finish this.''

''Come on, I'll show you my room.'' Sian took Sophie's hand and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs as Vinnie got back to his cooking with a smile on his face as he heard their laughter.

Sian's dad was happy that she'd found Sophie. She seemed like a nice girl and he was vaguely aware of the Webster family and had heard around town that they hadn't had the best of luck lately. He was also well aware that Claire and her friends could be bad news, and didn't really want his daughter hanging around with them, but knew how tough it could be to make friends when new in town, so he just hoped that Sian would use her usual common sense.

After they'd all had dinner and both girls had helped to clean up, they'd both retreated to Sian's bedroom again where they had been sat together on the Blonde's bed watching a movie and chatting for the last hour.

''Why did I let you talk me into watching this?''Sophie whined as she quickly buried her face into Sian's shoulder just as one of the characters was beheaded by the psycho killer on the loose. Sian wrapped her arm tighter around her girlfriend and giggled slightly.

''It's not real babe.''

''Well it's still gross.'' Sophie mumbled, the vibrations from her lips hitting Sian's skin and sending a shiver down her spine. Sophie chanced a quick glance back at the screen to make sure it was safe to look. Feeling the Blonde laugh next to her, she turned to face her to be met by a grin.

''What?'' she asked, even though she knew that Sian would be finding it amusing that she was freaked out by the movie.

''Nothing, I just think it's cute that's all.''

''Shut up…'' Sophie mumbled shyly trying not to smile as she turned back towards the tv. She could still feel Sian watching her, as she tried to focus back on the movie, hoping that the goriest bits were now over. After a few moments, Sian started playing with Sophie fingers on the hand connected with her own which was resting in between them.

''You're really pretty you know.'' Sophie looked towards Sian again with her eyebrows raised.

''You need your eyes tested.'' She said laughing slightly, making Sian copy her, but for only a moment. She swept a stray piece of hair behind the Brunette's ear and gently traced the edge of her thumb along her jaw.

''No you are, you're beautiful Soph.''

Sophie felt herself blushing at the Blonde's words. ''You're the beautiful one.'' she whispered as she bit her bottom lip and stared into the Blonde's deep blue eyes in front of her.

Sian smiled as she leaned in, closing the gap between them as she connected their lips softly. It was only intended to last a second, a sweet kiss to seal the moment they were having but as she went to pull away, she was stopped as Sophie raised her right hand to the left side of her face, her fingertips sliding into her hair as she kept her in place. Sian wasn't complaining though, she loved kissing Sophie, and even though she had initiated the kiss, the fact that Sophie was the one to keep it going made her smile. She could tell that Sophie was a little hesitant when it came to them being close and she wanted her to feel comfortable when they were together. She understood that the Brunette would find it tough to trust people due to the way things had ended with Ben, and everything happening with her parents, but she really did want to be there for her and she wanted to let Sophie know she could trust her.

Their lips moved slowly together and as she felt Sophie's lips part a little, Sian took the opportunity to guide her tongue to meet her girlfriend's. It wasn't rushed. Instead it was the complete opposite, as if both girls were trying to get to know each other properly.

Sian placed her left hand on Sophie's waist as she twisted her body around into a more comfortable position, both of Sophie's hands now lost in her hair holding her close. She gently rubbed her thumb over the skin exposed beneath Sophie's top which had rode up slightly and she felt how goosebumps rose under her touch. After a minute or so, she let her hand slowly glide under Sophie's top so that her fingers danced over her ribs, making Sophie take a large intake of air and pull back slightly.

''You okay?'' Sian asked as she looked at the slightly flustered Brunette.

''Yeah.'' Sophie smiled at her and glanced at the tv. ''But we're missing the movie.'' she said looking back at Sian who got the message and couldn't help but smile.

''Okay.'' She kissed Sophie's forehead and moved back to her previous position so they were sat beside each other. However, Sophie turned on her side so she was facing the tv and reached behind for Sian's hand pulling her towards her. The Blonde happily snuggled up against her back and wrapped her arm around Sophie's waist linking their fingers before she rested her chin on the Brunette's shoulder as they settled back into watching the rest of the movie.


End file.
